


Even gods bleed (before die)

by Jukebox_of_those_broken_memories



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, More angst, Other, Possibly altered character ages, the author is trying their best to write this fanfic, trying to write decent content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_of_those_broken_memories/pseuds/Jukebox_of_those_broken_memories
Summary: If gods bleed, this story tells of three times that a god bled before his death.I don't own any of the characters in Dream SMP and their respective acts.  It is written according to my opinion, it does not follow the canonical and without offensive objectives or to degenerate someone's image, just for reading.If something in this book disturbs someone, let me know and it will be taken from here.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch/Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 2





	Even gods bleed (before die)

**Author's Note:**

> please beg for patience. Any grammatical errors, let me know, because my English is terrible and only.

_If gods bleed, Dream bled._

_Bled several times, and covered the wounds with layers of fake things that weren't really him, and found out late that she shouldn't do that._

_But he did not regret it._

_The first time, he bled with fear._

_Who knew that fear can make someone bleed right?_

_So, he was afraid of what L'manburg could become._

_He was very afraid that it could become something bigger._  
_Bigger than him._

_Do not._

_He could never, ever let this become something greater than himself._

_He would act, no matter what._

_Soon, his soul was magnified in the wrong way due to the power and ability that this being had and the others did not._

_He began to impose himself above everyone in the oppressive way._

_The people around him quickly responded._

_As he expected._

_Some were angry, others were afraid or something that could be like disappointment._

_Dream loved it._

_They feared him, but it was not enough._

_It was like a child yearning for more of that sweet treat that only one is not happy with._

_He still wanted more._

_Dream was a person capable of influencing a crowd with just words, a gift._

_He decided to take advantage of this and began to pressure each other, with subtle words and actions._

_Willbur._

_The man had lost the election and was distraught._

_Dream guided him slowly to the great act._

_A symphony that will never be finished._

_And yet, the man is not satisfied. He needs more, that ... the entertainment._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this, now i expect the massacre :,).


End file.
